


A Chill Tingle

by Dove00



Category: Be More Chill, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill au, F/M, M/M, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Peter Parker is a loser.He is well aware the story will never be about him.That all changes when he gets something called a SQUIP and suddenly his whole life is changed for the better...right?Or: The Be More Chill AU no one asked for.





	A Chill Tingle

Peter tapped on his computer impatiently. No matter how hard he pleaded with the computer, the screen would never change from loading to porn. He lifted his hands in anger and caught a glimpse of his watch.  
7:44  
Oh shit.  
School started at eight.  
But was he gonna take a bus or walk?  
He can’t walk. His pits will smell horrendous and Flash Thompson, his tormentor since sophomore year, will have a field day. He can’t ride the bus either. That junior stinks!  
He put on his pants—something Tony Stark hasn’t done since his wife, Anne-is-going-to-be- replaced-by-Pepper-don’t worry-Victor left them—and ran out the door, barley calling a farewell to his father before running and boarding the bus.  
When he got to school, he walked to his locker which is unfortunately by Gwen Stacy’s locker.  
She is one of the most popular girls but she’s such a jerk.  
“Then Liz said Mary told Brad, ‘I’ll only have sex with you, if you beat me at pool,’ and then she lost at pool...deliberately.” She said loudly.  
“That is so cool.” Her sidekick, Betty said.  
“Betty!” She exclaimed.  
“I mean slutty.” Betty covered.  
“Then Mary was all-“  
Liz was cut off by Gwen slamming her locker shut with a glare. “I’m telling the story, Jenna.”  
She locked eyes with Peter, whose locker they were blocking.  
“Oh my gosh,” she whispered. “he’s like totally getting off on this.”  
Before Peter could defend himself, they all scurried away. He walked but accidentally bumped into Flash Thompson, who immediately glared at him.  
“Yo, don’t touch me, tall ass.”  
“Sorry. I was just trying to get to my locker.” He excused but Flash turned him around and wrote something on his bag.  
“You wash that off, you’re dead.”  
Flash saw Brad Dillinger. “Yo, Brad-y D! What’s the deal with Mary?”  
“Well, all I can say is that it’s a good thing I rock at pool.”  
Peter walked away and didn’t dare look to see what Flash wrote.  
He tried to avoid everyone’s eye contact, opting to look at a school poster...for the musical.  
More like a poster for being called gay.  
He turn and look to see my crush Michelle Jones.  
She looked at Peter and her smile fell. His heart raced. Did he do something wrong?  
“Excuse me, I think someone wrote Boyf on your backpack.” He check in horror and see she was right.  
“Um.” Peter ran off, leaving a very confused Michelle.  
Well, that was smooth. He mentally kicked himself as he saw his best friend, Ned Leeds.  
“Ned!”  
“Peter, my buddy, how’s it hanging, lunch is banging.” They did their handshake. “Had my sushi, got my smoothie and I’m feeling cocky because the girl at 7/11 gave me a double pour.” He then did a suggestive dance move.  
“You’re listening to Bob Marley, aren’t you?”  
“Yup. How was class, you look like ass.”  
Peter brought his backpack to show the message.  
“Boyf? What does that even mean?”  
Ned showed his backpack to show ‘riends’  
Peter groaned while Ned looked ecstatic. “My mothers would be thrilled.”  
“I hate this school.”  
“Hey, it’s no biggie. I saw this on the discovery channel that humanity is done evolving so there is not a better time to be a loser.”  
“Cool.” Peter deflated.  
Ned tried something else to cheer him up.  
“Why try to be cool when you could be-“  
“Signing up for the play.” Peter interrupted.  
“I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement.”  
“No, I mean look who’s signing up for the play.”  
They both looked to see Michelle signing up.  
Peter walked to the poster and signed his name.  
“Gay!” Flash called. Everyone laughed and walked away.  
“Never gonna be the main guy, I wish I had someone who can help me do more than survive!”


End file.
